


Dust

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Cleaning, Drabble, M/M, Obsession, POV Jim Ellison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim on his tendency to keep everything clean. Drabble.[Printed in HORIZONTAL MOSAIC VOL. 13 in 2005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

I see them, every little dust particle, as they fall all around me. If I look closely I can even see the living bacteria that thrive in the dust.

I know my obsession with cleaning sometimes annoys Blair, though he goes with it because he loves me. I haven’t and I can’t tell him how I really feel. How the dust can seem to cover me like an avalanche, how unclean air can suffocate me...

Believe me, if you, like me, could see the disgusting features of dust particles and dirt, you too would be obsessed with keeping things clean.


End file.
